


As I Do

by j_gabrielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, married, minor ones at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"He's still at it." Sam's surly face greets him when he opens the door. "Make him stop."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Do

The knock at the door draws him out of his reading. Cain looks over to the clock on Dean's empty side of the bed. It's past one in the morning. The sheets are cold where his husband should be.

"He's still at it." Sam's surly face greets him when he opens the door. "Make him stop."

"Well good morning to you too, Sam. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Cain says easily.

Sam's scowl deepens. "I'm 18, Cain. I was doing my assignments."

Cain smirks, "Yeah, yeah. I know. How long?"

Sam slumps, shoulders drooping tiredly. "The past two hours. He won't budge. I finished all my assignments and the remainders of my tutorials  for the semester keeping him company."

"That bad, huh?"

Sam sighs. "Make him stop. This is your fault. Fix it."

Clapping him on the shoulder as he pass, Cain nudges Dean's younger brother down the hall to the door of his room. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for breakfast. Did you fill up your car?"

"Yeah. On the way home yesterday. I want toast." He mumbles, already half asleep.

"Go to sleep, Sam." He says, turning towards the stairs.

Dean is sitting in a hurricane's aftermath of papers. They're spread out all over the living room carpet, taped onto the lampshades, the leaves of plants, the screen of the new flatscreen they bought last Thanksgiving. His husband is transfixed by whatever is on any one of the millions of tabs he has opened on the browser of his laptop. Cain picks his way towards the epicentre of the mess, to where Dean is with one hand on the swell of his belly.

"What if I let our baby choke while they slept? What if I accidentally poison him by not washing his bottles properly?"

Cain sinks down next to him, pulling the laptop away from Dean's unresisting hands. Drawing Dean close, he holds the man tightly until he feels gentle hands fist at the back of his sleep shirt.

"What if I am a bad parent?"

Cain chuckles at that, tilting his head to press a kiss to the side of Dean's face. "You do mean, 'What if we are bad parents'? You're not going to be the only one, y'know?"

"Are you scared?" Dean asks, pulling away. He links their hands together, bringing it to his lips for a brush against his lips.

"I'm always scared. Of losing you, of messing things up. Of my past coming back to hurt us. But that's what makes living all the more fun." Cain admits. "You'll be a great dad and so will I. If anything, the kid will have us, his Uncle Sammy, Cas and that idiot Crowley to look out for it. Can you imagine him in school? Between Sam and Crowley alone, that kid will have enough manipulation skills and smarts to bend, blackmail and subjugate anyone who wants to hurt him."

That coaxes a smile out of Dean. "And between the both of us?"

"Between the both of us, the kid will have the skills to beat up anyone who tries to lay a hand on him. You'll probably teach him how to cook and survive with anything he can get his hands on. He'll be an expert on wild honey by the time he turns three and you'll teach him how to make a sawed off shotgun. He will know how to dismantle and fix a car better than anyone the school will hire to be his teacher."

Dean lays his head against his shoulder, murmuring. "That's true. You will probably make him an amateur historian and his history teachers will hate him for always contradicting them in class." Almost as an after thought, he adds, "'M glad Cas will be here to make sure the kid maintains some kind of innocence."

"Hmm." Cain smiles. "Come to bed?" 

When he feels the nod against the jut of his shoulder, Cain slips his arms around and under Dean's body. "I suppose that's important too. The innocence, I mean."

"Of course it is. The kid will have what I never did."

Cain swallows down the words on the tip of his tongue, slowly taking the stairs one at a time. Dean has his eyes closed, snuffling against the cloth of his shirt. He and Sam can get rather tight lipped about their father and what happened all those years before Cain met Dean when the man walked onto his farm to buy a jar of his honey.

Laying him down on the covers, mindful of the bump, he tucks his husband into bed, sliding into bed next to him. Dean curls around him on instinct, responding to the pull of his arms. Slowly falling into sync, they drift to sleep, dreaming.

 

[end.]


End file.
